Bad Dog
by A Twisted Vine
Summary: Kagome, Inuyasha’s new bride, finds herself in a comprising situation with his brother. [SK] [Oneshot]


**Title:** Bad Dog

**Type:** One-shot (A _ONE-SHOT_)

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance. Angst. (Are all my stories romance and angst? O.o)

**Dedication:** Eggs. You can make them so many ways and it's still all so good.

**Summary:** Kagome, Inuyasha's new bride, finds herself in a compromising situation with his brother.

**Notes:** I felt like it. I know this would be better as a chapter-story, but meh… I'm lazy. I realize too, this idea has probably been used before, but I wanted to write it. XD And, yea. I'm tired, so it's skimpy on details with over-used phrases and bad descriptions. Also, all rushed. Enjoy. (At Haley: Go ahead. Get mad at me, but as I said before; I felt like it.)

Youkai – Demon

Hanyou – Half demon

**)-(**

She laughed softly, waving lightly to the hanyou as he flashed her a grin and drove off. Kagome turned, bubbling with energy and eager to begin her first day as a married woman all settled in her new home. Not _her_ home, exactly, the Takeda family home. Though it only dampened her spirits a bit, it was tradition in her husband's line to have the wives move in. Not to mention the 'house' could be more accurately described as a 'mansion'.

Meaning: She also had to live with his mother, father, and older brother. It was the latter that had her slightly on ease. Something about him was off. And it _wasn't_ just his cold, stoic, I'm better-than-you-attitude. His whole _air_ was completely opposite of her own.

Moving quickly past the kitchen and dining room, Kagome hurried up a wide set of ornate stairs, heels clicking against the marble floor. Now was the ideal time to get her and Inuyasha's flank of the house arranged more to her liking. And she knew just where to start too! That tapestry hanging on the wall in the main hall depicting a beheading just wasn't going to work.

The young woman rounded a corner, and slammed into a wall. A slightly warm, soft wall. She staggered back, clutching her nose with a small yelp. _What the hell?_ Turning to toss a withering glare at the 'wall' (after all, it hadn't been her fault!), she squeaked instead.

"Kagome, isn't it?" A sarcastic baritone questioned.

She took a deep breath and righted herself. Kagome mentally noted she needed to watch where she was going. She had run right into Sesshoumaru. The black suit he wore a dark contrast to his silver mane. His aura was screaming 'Don't Irritate Me Further, Human', but Kagome was not the type to stand for conceited assholes. _Wait a minute! Is he raising a brow at me? That bastard!_

"Sesshoumaru-san, gomen nasai. I wasn't watching where I was going-" She began with feigned sincerity.

"That much is apparent," he interrupted coolly.

Kagome's mouth almost fell open. "Well, _excuse_ me! Maybe you shouldn't stalk around so silently!"

The corner of his mouth twitched up in the beginnings of a smirk. "Stalk?" He watched her closely; amused by the way his brother's wench was so free with her emotions. It wasn't often anyone dared to stand up to him so forwardly. She had her ebony hair pulled back in a high ponytail, smoldering brown hues outlined in dark eyeliner.

She bit the inside of her cheek. Maybe living here would turn out worse than she anticipated? "You're impossible!" She groaned.

He flashed a rare, small smile.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Her gut lurched with sudden guilt. She should _not_ be reacting this way to Sesshoumaru. _No, bad Kagome. Very, very bad! You're married to the kindest, finest man in the world and you do _not_ like his older, arrogant, rude, sexy older brother at all. …No! _

Kagome tried to push past him, but Sesshoumaru moved in front of her. She tried again, and he blocked her for a second time. _Oh God, what's happening here!_

He descended on her without warning. Pressing her back to the wall, his lips came crushing down on hers. Kagome gasped, her mind reeling backwards. One hand snaked around her hips while the other tangled in her hair. Something roared to life inside her, and she let out a small moan returning it.

"Kagome…" The hurt voice made her pull back abruptly, pushing at Sesshoumaru's chest to get a clear view of her husband, standing at the top of the flight of stairs meekly.

"Inuyasha, I-… It's not what it looks like! _He_ kissed _me_." Kagome cried desperately, tears stinging her eyes. _How could I do this to him?_

Betrayal curled inside him, pushing at his throat. He loved her so_ God damn much_. And he had never, would never _have_ _expected_, this from his Kagome. Sesshoumaru stood smug and content behind her, as if he had just one some kind of sick game. Inuyasha looked away before moving down the stairs. "And you kissed him back," he said darkly.

Kagome's hands flew to her mouth, and she turned her gaze to Sesshoumaru, pleading with her eyes for him to explain and make everything right again somehow. He stared down at her without any expression in his bland hues. The young woman pushed him away, hurrying off down the hall to her bedroom with a choked sob.

That look of hate in her eyes. Why did it suddenly make him regret?


End file.
